Raids and Sieges
In many stories, there comes a time when the villain raids a place and/or lays a siege on a place, country, town, or city. This is one of the most evil acts ever done by an antagonist, and it can be for these reasons: *To rid the land of real or imagined threats. *To find a source of supreme power. *To find an enemy to bring down. *To steal treasure/other coveted items for him/herself. *Kidnapped the hero or other good guys of importance, usually as means to complete their schemes. *Making his/her threat an/or reputation known to everyone (if the said sieges/raids intended to be an act of Rising to Power). Examples *Baron Ruber lays a siege on Camelot to destroy King Arthur and rule the land. *Kylo Ren and an army of First Order's Stormtroopers invades Jakku to find the map to Luke Skywalker so the First Order can rule the galaxy without anyone that can oppose them.. *Gaston lays a siege on the Beast's castle to hunt down and destroy him. *Judge Frollo lays a siege on Paris to murder gypsies, who he deems a threat to his country. *The Tiki Demons lay a siege to drive intruders away. *Doc Ock robs a bank to get the money he needs to build his invention and harness the power of the sun. *Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters lay a siege on London, instigating Second Wizarding War. *Sa'Luk and the Forty Thieves raid the Sultan's palace to find the Oracle's scepter. *Pharaoh Seti I's soldiers invade Goshen to rid Egypt of the Jews' newborn sons. *Captain Barbossa's henchmen lay a siege on Port Royal to find the lost Aztec gold, which he needs to break the curse inflicted on him and his crew. *Koba and his thugs invade the city to bring down the humans who abused him. *Slappy the Dummy and the Goosebumps monsters lay a siege on an entire town to find R.L. Stine and destroy him. *Shan-Yu and the Huns lay a siege on an entire village. *Emperor Kans raiding a village. *Hopper seizing power over Ant Island after sees that their competence worsened. *Lord Shen attacking the Panda Village. *Umarak orders the Elemental Beasts to attack the marketplace in order to prevent the Toa Uniters from finding the Mask of Control. *The Galactic Republic had invaded the planet of Saleucami to destroy the Separatist cloning facilities there and wipe out the Confederate forces that were present. Quotes Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Shen attacking the panda village.png|Shen attacking the Panda Village. Emperor Kans laying a siege on a village.png|Emperor Kans raiding a village. Kylo Ren's stormtroopers raiding Jakku.png|Kylo Ren's Storm Troopers raiding a village for map where Luke Skywalker went hiding before put the said village off the map hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg|Frollo setting the miller's house ablaze. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps com-7641.jpg|Hopper seizing power over Ant Island. The Tiki Demons laying a siege on Hawaii.png|The Tiki Demons laying a siege on Hawaii. Escape_from_Galaluna.png|The Muttraddi invading Galaluna. Yellow Submarine (22).jpg|The Blue Meanies about to attack Pepperland. External Links *The Seige on TV Tropes. Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Conflicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppression Category:Crimes Category:Massacres Category:Terrorism